


The Ritual

by Serpentwined



Series: Astrology Meanings of The Aurbis [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentwined/pseuds/Serpentwined
Summary: This is an extended observation of the star signs in The Elder Scrolls.





	The Ritual

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=6p2n39)

_“The Ritual is one of the Mage’s Charges and it’s Season is Morning Star. Those born under this sign have a variety of abilities depending on the aspects of the moons and the Divines. ”―The Firmament_

 

Those born in the season of Morning Star 1st - 31st

 **Soul color:** Amber

 **Temperament:** Patience, ambition, resourceful, and loyal. Those born under the ritual display the strength of independence and fearlessness against their enemies.

 **Abilities:** Their natural strengths are strongly tied to the school of restoration magic, but the star-sign seems to allow many outlets and adaptability. The Ritual might be a Jack-of-all-trades.

 **Friendships and Family:** Not all are gifted with loving families and friends, but The Ritual’s love is said to be the most unconditional. Even those with rough childhoods and relationships will find hating others difficult to do. A sincere apology will easily win their forgiveness. Forgetting others is hard, The Ritual tries to keep ties strong. 

**Success:** Honesty is the best policy, The Ritual makes for a fair leader and a diligent worker. Secrets and gossip are not tolerated when in a professional environment. The Ritual has many options in their professions, but tend to struggle in the arts. Not to say that they are inherently bad at it, but that they are not naturally inclined to creative outlets. 

**Romance:** A struggle, the one born under the Ritual will be attracted to those they want to help. Often it will take a few attempts before the right person will truly respect The Ritual’s sacrifices. They tend to be very selfless and giving lovers. 

**Struggles:** While selflessly offering themselves to others and perusing ambitions, the ones born under The Ritual will commonly forget their own health and basic needs. Often others will take advantage of The Ritual’s graciousness or find themselves quickly losing interest without the struggle and depth of persona. The Ritual might also find themselves strung out between too many situations they are involved in. The Ritual is very forthright, and tends to lack any mystery, but to many that is admirable. Schemes, manipulations, and ridicule are their annoyances.


End file.
